Sanctuary
by ImagineShine
Summary: :: Where do you go when you have no where to go? :: Gotham is a scary place, especially for the runaways and orphans. But there is one place where they can be safe and loved. Sanctuary. A no powers AU featuring the whole Team (minus Zatanna and Rocket but plus Red Arrow!)
1. This is an Anthem

**Hello! I know I should be updating Emerald Star... or Next Apprentice... or Lyoko Days... but I was reading a fanfic and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So I'm gonna post this. **

**This is a non-powers AU so... **

**I do not own _Young Justice _or Gotham City. I did make up the OC's though. (Which is pretty much everyone you don't recognize.)**

* * *

**March 8, 2009**

The red head pulled his thin jacket tighter around himself and shivered slightly in the bitter night of Gotham City. Twelve year old Roy Harper was in trouble. But he refused to go back home; he would freeze to death before he went back to that nightmare. His back stung from his latest whipping, his right eye was almost completely swollen shut, and the cloth he had tied around his left arm had started soaking through to allow blood to drip down his arm.

He tripped and fell against a brick wall, then swallowed as he recognized the grafitied symbol he was leaning on; an inverted V with two lines cutting through it. It was the symbol of the Heiligdom, one of the gangs in the city. And Roy was in there territory.

Despite his best efforts to move on, his knees buckled and he slumped to the ground; footsteps approached and a young woman knelt next to him. The symbol of the Heiligdom was on her sleeve and Roy filled with fear; she reached for him as he blacked out.

When Roy woke up, he wasn't in the alley anymore and the air was filled with the low sounds of activity. His eyes snapped open as something cold touched his arm; a strawberry blond teenage girl was wiping something that stung into the knife wound on his left bicep. "Good morning." Her greeting drew his eyes to her sky blue gaze. "I'm almost done with your arm, so hold still for a minute longer." He nodded wordlessly as she wrapped his arm in gauze and taped the end down.

"Good to see you awake, Kid. I'm Rebel." The woman Roy had seen in the alley walked over as the other girl helped him sit up; she had curly black hair and startling silver eyes. "He good to go Yaza?" The blond nodded and the woman jerked her head in the direction of a door the boy hadn't noticed before. "C'mon Kid, walk with me."

Roy scrambled to his feet and followed her out of the room and into what took him a second to realize was the chapel of a church; where the alter would have been was what looked like a community stew pot, there were bedrolls spread out all over the floor, kids of varying ages (ranging from maybe seven to around 24) were sitting around talking, and the Heligidom symbol was painted on the wall behind the stew pot.

"What is this place?"

Rebel smirked at the nervous question. "Well, Kid." She gestured grandly around the spacious room. "This is Sanctuary."

She laughed at the boy's confused expression, then began leading him across the chapel. "Heiligdom is one of the scarier gangs in Gotham, right?" she didn't even wait for his confirming nod before continuing. "Well it's a front. Yeah, Heiligdom is no pushover, but we're not vicious and evil like the other gangs around here."

A boy with silvery hair and black eyes ran up. "Rebel what do I do? Star's gone pyro again!"

Rebel rolled her eyes in exasperation – like this was a normal occurrence. "Get Guardian, he's one of the only people Star'll listen to."

The boy nodded, then noticed Roy and looked curiously at him. "Who's this?"

"Lune meet Kid. Kid meet Lune."

"Oh." Lune nodded in understanding. "Unnamed." A startled scream made the boy's eyes widen. "I'll… go get Guardian. See ya around Kid."

Rebel started laughing under her breath as Lune raced off. "Anyway… Heiligdom is a place for the kids with nowhere to go, we're all like a family here. My brother, Risk, and I are the current leaders."

She led Roy into a small room set up like an office with a fireproof safe in the corner. Then she turned to the boy and leaned against the desk. "I know what a child with nowhere to go looks like, Kid; and you're one of those kids. So whaddya say to joining the family?"

Roy swallowed, his heart beating hard, thinking of the laughter and kindness he had seen here, then nodded. "Yeah."

Rebel picked up a sheet of paper and a pen with a smile. "I'm gonna need your name – first and last – and your birthday." She saw the panic in his eyes and was quick to reassure. "The only people who have access to this paper will be myself and Risk. You get to choose your street name – the one everyone else will use."

Roy nodded and swallowed again. "My name is Roy Harper, my birthday is October 31, 1996." He watched Rebel write something on the paper – but it was in some sort of code – he assumed it was the information he had just given her.

"Now for your new name. Any ideas?"

Roy glanced down, his gaze lingering on a tiny spot of blood that had soaked through the bandaging on his arm; the color filled his vision and he grinned.

"Red."

Rebel wrote something more down before locking the paper into the safe with a key around her neck, then stood and led him out of the office.

"Everyone!" Attention turned to her. "Meet our newest brother. Red."

* * *

**March 19, 2009**

The ten year old sobbed as she pulled herself into a tighter ball. It was raining heavily and the little red-head was soaked through. Her arms wound around her stomach as she shivered violently.

Her last living relative, her uncle John, was in a coma at Gotham Hospital and she had ended up on the streets.

A shadow fell over her and something sheltered her from the rain slightly. "Are you okay, Kid?" Megan Morris just shivered, unable to answer the broad shouldered teen who knelt over her. "Scrap." He quickly sliced a knife up the back of her drenched jacket and pulled it off of her before zipping the small girl into his own jacket with him.

Megan felt the temperature rise slightly and she snuggled into the boy's chest. The red-head faded in and out of consciousness but was vaguely aware of voices speaking and felt herself change hands; her clothes were removed and replaced with a warm blanket.

When Megan blearily opened her eyes, she was warm and dry; a caramel haired woman was tucking a blanket around her. "H-hi…"

The woman's brown eyes smiled at her. "Warm enough?" Megan nodded and she put a hand on her forehead. "We're lucky Guardian found you when he did, you wouldn't have lasted much longer."

The girl wiggled herself into a sitting position – or tried to as she was wrapped up like a burrito. "Ummmm…" The woman laughed and loosened the blankets.

"Wait here, I'm going to tell Rebel you're awake." She left but quickly returned with a black haired woman and a dark skinned boy who looked familiar but Megan couldn't figure out where she would know him from.

"Good to see you up, Kid. I'm Rebel, this is Guardian, and you've already met Lynx."

Megan looked up at the boy who had been introduced as Guardian and remembered what Lynx had said. "You're the one who found me?"

He nodded. "I did. I'm just glad I got you to Sanctuary fast enough."

Rebel looked at Lynx. "She good to go?"

Lynx nodded. "Just make sure she keep her hood up." Then turned to Megan. "You hear that? I want you to keep your head covered; it will help you stay warm."

Megan nodded and stood up only to stumble into Guardian's legs. "Sorry!" she squeaked but the boy only laughed.

"You okay, Kid?"

Blushing and nodding, Megan followed Rebel out of the room with Guardian right behind her.

"That's mine Star! You can't just BURN IT!"

Guardian sighed as the cry carried through the large room they entered. "I'll... go take care of that…"

Rebel laughed as the teen disappeared and turned to Megan. The little girl was staring around in wonder. "No one's explained this place yet, have they Kid?" she shook her head and Rebel led her to the Office, explaining about Sanctuary and Heiligdom.

A few minutes later, Rebel was introducing Martian to the others.

* * *

**May 20, 2009**

The black haired boy dug his way out of the rubble and branches that he was buried under; a gash in at his hairline trickled blood into his eye, which he wiped away angrily before disappearing into a back alley.

Connor Kent never looked back at the disaster behind him as he pressed forward. He didn't know where he was heading and he didn't really care, he just wanted to get as far away as possible.

A hand grabbed his arm and the ten year old tried to throw them off but the African teen was bigger and stronger than he. "Coolit, Kid. I'm not going to hurt you." Connor turned to face him. "Wow, that's quite a head injury."

"Leave me alone." The boy growled, pulling away but stumbling as he got dizzy.

"Hey, you need to have that checked. C'mon I'll take you to someone who can help" Connor reluctantly allowed himself to be led away. "I'm Phantom by the way." The teen tossed over his shoulder but his only response was a grunt.

When Connor collapsed – his injuries had finally caught up to him – Phantom pulled the boy into a fireman's carry and hurried to Sanctuary.

Connor blinked his eyes open; his head pounded and a strawberry blond girl was leaning over him. "Argh!"

An iron grip locked onto his wrists. "Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself more." He finally stopped thrashing and the medic let go. "Are you going to behave?"

Connor nodded and the girl resumed stitching up the wound in his hair. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The girl leaned back to grab some gauze. "My name is Yaza, I'm a Medic for the Heiligdom, and you're at Sanctuary."

"Sanctu—"

"Hey Kid." A tall man with black hair and silver eyes opened the door and stepped in. "Feeling better?"

Connor nodded. 'Who're you?"

"Name's Risk. Welcome to Sanctuary, Kid."

Connor scowled and tried to sit up but a smack on the arm from Yaza told him that he wasn't allowed to move yet. "My name's not Kid."

Risk laughed. "I know. But we call all the unnamed Kid."

"Unnamed?"

"Everyone here uses their street name, so if you don't have a street name then we call you Kid."

The dark haired boy shifted as Yaza put pressure on some bruised ribs. "So why did you bring me here?"

Risk shrugged. "You were hurt. We make it a point to help those who need it."

Connor noticed the armband around Risk's bicep and remembered what Yaza had said earlier. "Helping people doesn't seem like Heiligdom's MO."

Yaza laughed a little and Risk smirked with a slight shrug. "It's a front. We act vicious when we have to, to keep up appearances and maintain our status as untouchable."

Connor hissed as Yaza laid a cold metal plate on his chest. "So what's it a front for?"

"Sanctuary. Heiligdom's full of runaways and orphans – the kids who have nowhere to go and just need someone to care about them."

"…so if I never want to go back?"

"Then you're welcome to stay here. All we ask for is your loyalty."

Connor swallowed. "…can I think about it?"

Risk smiled gently. "Sure Kid. When Yaza lets you out of here, just ask someone where the Office is." Risk left the room as Yaza moved to another corner of the room where a girl with ash-blond hair was sleeping.

Two hours and three metal plates later, Yaza let Connor out of the room and into a large chapel-like area. It was then that he realized they were in a church.

"Hey Kid." He turned to see Phantom coming up to him.

"Hi." Phantom ruffled the ten year old's hair gently. "Where's the Office?"

Phantom's face split into a grin. "You got a meeting with Risk?' Connor nodded and Phantom's grin widened. "Follow me."

Phantom dropped Connor off in front of a door with a wave; Connor knocked on said door and Risk answered quickly. "I'm in." Risk opened the door wider and allowed Connor to enter the room.

Risk picked up a pen as soon as the door closed. "Name?"

"Connor Kent."

"Birthday?"

"... March 21, 1998..."

"Street Name?"

Connor paused. _What did he want to be called? _"…Krypton."

Risk locked the paper he had been writing on in the safe and turned to the boy. "Ready to meet everyone, Krypton?"

* * *

**June 10, 2009**

Wally West ran until his legs hurt and his lungs burned. Just his luck that he had gotten on the wrong side of a gang his first day in Gotham. He had wanted to get away from Central – anywhere – and had ended up in the most dangerous city in the country.

Just when he was about to collapse, several figures intercepted his pursuers. "Y' know the rules, Judge. You don't cross our border." The speaker was a hulking man, maybe in his twenties.

"We wasn't doin' any harm, Brick. Jus' chasin' that runt who had the nerve to set up camp in _my _territory."

"I don' care what y're doin'. The twerps in our territory now so Heiligdom will take care o 'im. Now git lost Judge."

The nine year old cowered as the other man backed down, he didn't have the energy to start running again, and it seemed like he was in even more danger now. "Hey." Wally peeked up at a tall boy who looked like he might be Native American. "Are you okay?"

The attitude change threw the red-head for a loop, weren't they just warning that other gang off? "I'm Rez, c'mon up ya get." He elped Wally to his feet but ended up scooping him into his arms as the younger boy's legs gave out. "I'll take him to Sanctuary."

Wally perked up at the term, he remembered from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _that sanctuary meant safety.

The boy dozed off in Rez's arms as the teen wound through the streets of Gotham; only to wake up as Rez knocked on a door, paused for a few seconds, then said. "Freedom from Fear."

The door opened to reveal an Asian girl. "Hey, Rez. Who's the Kid?"

"Hey, Xena." Rez stepped into the building and Xena closed the door behind him. "The Bloods were hounding him, chased him over our border. Risk or Rebel in?"

"Risk's in the Office. Rebel's working." Rez dipped to kiss Xena on the cheek before heading towards the Office; halfway there, Wally started squirming so Rez put him down.

Risk opened the door to his office and immediately noticed the boy standing next to Rez. "Hello." Rez quickly explained what had happened, then left as Risk took the Kid into the Office.

He was still in Sanctuary when Risk introduced the kid as Flash.

* * *

**July 6, 2009**

Kyle Durahm hid in the space between a wall and the fallen concrete slab leaning up against it; water fell from somewhere up above and ran down the boy's neck. He shivered in fear as the sounds of the two gangs fighting got louder.

The Heiligdom and the Bloods had both claimed a small city block and neither was willing to back down from that claim. After what felt like forever to the eleven year old the fight broke up and the Bloods left in defeat.

"I want everyone who was injured to Yaza." A woman's voice ordered and he heard the sounds of people obeying.

Footsteps approached his hiding place and Kyle drew away, then the footsteps stopped. "Alright. I know you're there. Come out." Kyle cringed at the voice. "I won't ask again."

Kyle stepped out from his hiding place and faced a young woman with short black hair. "Oh. You're just a kid. I thought a Blood might have stuck around." She shifted out of her fighting stance and made a beckoning gesture. "C'mere Kid."

He didn't move and she sighed; taking in his dark complexion, bleached blond hair, and silvery green eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Kyle took two hesitant steps forward, then two more as her unthreatening stance didn't change.

"Wasp!"

Kyle tried to bolt when another voice called out but the woman's hand caught his wrist before he could. "I'm here!" A woman with curly black hair and silver eyes rounded the corner; her arm was bandaged and her nose had only recently stopped bleeding. "Sorry. I thought I heard something." Wasp jerked her head towards Kyle. "I found this Kid."

The silver eyed woman looked curiously at Kyle. "Where's your family, Kid?"

The boy shook his head, then spoke softly. "My mother is dead. I never knew my father." The fact that his Uncle Orrin and Aunt Mera owned a beachside mansion he was not invited to had nothing to do with the situation.

"I'm Rebel. And you've already met Wasp." Kyle nodded to both of them respectfully. "Walk with me, Kid. I want to talk to you." Wasp waved as she left them and Rebel led Kyle through the streets, talking quietly.

When they arrived at Sanctuary, Rebel grinned at Kyle. "Want to do the honors, Tempest?"

The boy reached up and knocked three times before saying. "Freedom from Fear."

* * *

**August 30, 2009**

The blond ducked her father's fist. Maybe it was time to follow Jade's example and get out. They'd gotten a call last week, informing them that Paula Nugyn Crock had died of pneumonia in prison; so nine year old Laura Crock didn't have a reason to stay anymore.

That night, while her father was out at a bar, Laura packed her backpack with clothes, food, and her stuffed Cheshire cat, then climbed out the window and dropped onto the fire escape.

It was almost midnight and Laura was almost on the other side of town before she allowed herself to rest. Suddenly she heard someone cursing. In French. Laura was on her feet in seconds and ready to run but a brown haired teenage boy rounded the corner before she could move.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then the boy smiled. "Where're you headed?" The young blond stared mutely at him. "I'm Jaques. What's your name?" Grey eyes didn't blink and Jaques took in her backpack and the bruise on her collarbone. "I have a place you can stay if you're interested, Kid."

Then he turned and walked away.

Laura chewed her lip for a moment, then followed him.

Jaques smiled as he heard the girl following him but didn't look back at her even as he knocked on Sanctuary's door. "Freedom from Fear."

Laura stepped through the doorway after Jaques and froze at the symbol on the far side of the room. The door swung shut behind her and Laura spun around, her heart pounding. She was so stupid. She had blindly followed a stranger – into Heiligdom HQ no less.

"Hey, Kid. I'm Risk." A black haired man with silver eyes was standing a few feet away with a kind smile on his face. "Jaques said you were wandering around Gotham; dangerous place to be at night."

"No thanks to you." Laura snapped, glaring at the symbol on his arm.

"It may seem that way, doesn't it?" The man had the gall to _laugh. _"But the truth is that Heiligdom Territory is the safest place in Gotham. We have to be brutal to an extent or we'd lose our territory; then there would be no place to call Sanctuary."

Laura frowned at the term – she knew it meant safety, but – "Ya see Kid, Heiligdom sounds scary but it really just means Sanctuary in Dutch. Heiligdom is just a cover for all this." He gestured to where a couple of kids were playing a game.

"So you…"

"We offer a home to the ones with nowhere to go. Orphans and runaways." Risk looked her up and down briefly. "Kinda like you."

The girl looked around then back at Risk. "Is your name really Risk?"

He laughed. "None of us use the name we were born with Kid, but I've been Risk for so long I barely remember my old name."

"So no one would know my real name?"

"My sister, Rebel, and I would – but that's it. And we'll never use that knowledge. We only have that info for emergencies."

"What kind of emergencies?"

Risk's eyes were like chips of steel. "Ones that our Medics can't handle."

Laura chewed her lip as laughter rang through the room. "Where do I sign?"

Risk led her into the Office; and when they came out – Risk tucking a key into his shirt – he placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Welcome to the family, Artemis."

* * *

**September 24, 2009**

The seven year old didn't know what he was supposed to do; his mom and dad were dead and the lady that was supposed to be taking care of him had slapped him because he wouldn't speak English. It wasn't his fault that he understood little and spoke less. His _mami_ had been teaching him English but now she was gone, and he was alone on the streets of a city he had heard people call Gotham.

Richard Grayson jumped as three figures approached him. "Cine sunteți voi?" _Who are you people?_ He whimpered.

Two of the figures stopped and exchanged confused glances but the third made a small noise of surprise and continued forward. The young woman dropped to one knee in front of him and spoke. "Numele meu este Gypsy. Nu te va durea." _My name is Gypsy. I won't hurt you. _

Dick perked up at the sound of his native tongue and met the woman's eyes. "Și le-a?" _And them? _He looked at Gypsy's companions.

"Ei sunt prietenii mei, Raptor și Emerald. Ei nu vă va face rău, fie" _They are my friends, Raptor and Emerald. They won't hurt you either. _The other two may not have understood what was being said, but they recognized their names and waved slightly when they were introduced. "Vorbești engleza?" _Do you speak English?_

"Un pic." _A little._

Gypsy stood and held out her hand. "Vino cu mine, Copil." _Come with me, Kid. _

Dick hesitantly put his hand in hers. "Unde mergem?" _Where are we going?_

"Undeva în condiții de siguranță." _Somewhere safe._

When they got to Sanctuary, Dick stared around in amazement. "Ce este acest loc?" _What is this place?_

Gypsy squeezed Dick's hand gently. "Noi o numim Sanctuar." _We call it Sanctuary. _A woman came up and had a quick conversation with Gypsy before leading them towards a smaller room. "Acest loc oferă o casă pentru copiii care au nici una. Suntem ca o mare familie aici. Ați dori să stați?" _This place gives a home to children who have none. We are like a big family here. Would you like to stay? _

Dick nodded, he liked the idea of all these people working together as a family. Gypsy gestured to the other woman. "Acest lucru este Rebel, Copil. Ea este liderul nostrum." _This is Rebel, Kid. She is our leader. _Dick nodded shyly to Rebel who pulled out a pen. "Avem nevoie de numele și de ziua ta." _We need your name and your birthday. _

"Numele meu este Richard Grayson." _My name is Richard Grayson. _

Gypsy translated for Rebel.

"Ziua mea de naștere este primul treizeci martie." _My birthday is March thirty first._

"Și ce vrei să fie numit?" _And what do you want to be called? _Gypsy had explained about him picking a new name and he had one ready.

"Prihor. Ca pasărea." _Robin. Like the bird. _

"În limba engleză? Robin?" _In English? Robin?_

"Da. Ro-bin." _Yes. Ro-bin. _

After they left the Office, Gypsy pulled the boy into a hug. "Bine ai venit acasă, Robin." _Welcome home, Robin._

* * *

It wasn't unusual for the new kids to band together somewhat, so it was no surprise that these seven kids became fast friends – what did surprise everyone was how close they actually got. They were a family of seven within the larger family of Heiligdom.

Flash, Robin, and Red were nearly inseparable. Martian was the only one who could talk Krypton out of his moods. Tempest was the voice of reason. Artemis argued with Flash constantly – but if anyone else insulted one of them, the other was quick to defend.

They all learned Romanian as Robin learned English and used it regularly – much to everyone's annoyance.

As time went on they became the go-to group for missions. They were called the Team; and everyone knew they would be Heiligdom legends.

* * *

**So whaddya think? Good? Bad? Meh? **

**I will take Ideas for future conflict. The next chapter will jump six years in time to when they are the ages I always imagined them in the show. **

**If you want to have an OC based off you, you can review or PM me a Street Name, a general age, and a brief description as well as which gang you would like to be a part of. (The current gangs are Heiligdom, the Bloods, and the Shadows.) **

**Read and Review!**

**++ ImagineShine**


	2. Living Life in the Shadow

**I'm back with Sanctuary! Thanks to all those who have read, followed, favorited, and especially to Midnight Whistles and the Guest who reviewed! **

**I don't own _Young Justice_ **

* * *

Character Ages:

Red - 18

Tempest - 17

Krypton - 16

Martian - 16

Flash - 15

Artemis - 15

Robin - 13

* * *

Red sat on his bedroll and sharpened his knife absentmindedly. It had been nearly six years since he had joined Heiligdom and the small scar on his left arm was now accompanied by multiple pale lines all over his body – hey, gang life was dangerous.

He set the knife aside purposefully just before he was tackled from behind. "Hey, Robin."

The cackling laughter of the small ebony echoed as Red pulled the Bird over his shoulder. "Gotcha Red!"

The older boy laughed and ruffled Robin's hair. "If I didn't know you so well I never would have sensed you coming, Birdie. Well done." The thirteen year old made a face at the nickname.

Flash skidded to a stop in front of them as Robin rolled into a handstand. "Would it kill you to _slow down _every once in a while?" Artemis complained as she approached with Tempest right behind her.

"Has anyone seen Martian and Krypton?" Flash pointedly ignored her question by asking one of his own.

"Martian hurt her collarbone in training so she and Krypton went to Yaza."

Red looked sideways at Robin. "And you know this how?" The boy's only response was a soft cackle and a backflip to his feet.

Blitz came over to the group. "Where are Martian and Krypton?"

"They're with Yaza. Is something up?" Red stood and sheathed his knife.

"Risk wants to talk to you."

"I'll get MK." Flash said and ran towards Medical as the others made their way to where Blitz said Risk was waiting.

"You wanted to see us, Risk?"

The black haired man turned around; he was nearly thirty but could still pass for someone in his early- to mid-twenties. "Where are Flash, Martian, and Krypton?"

Red rolled his eyes at the repetitive question. "Martian and Krypton went to Yaza, Flash is getting them. They should be here soon"

As he finished speaking the trio in question approached. "So what's up, Risk?" Flash asked, spinning a smooth wooden rod in his fingers.

"The Shadows have been probing deeper into our territory. Currently they are staying in the abandoned warehouse on 23rd. I want you guys to check it out; we can't let them get too close."

"We can be on our way in fifteen minutes." Red stated and the rest of the Team nodded.

"Tell me when you're leaving." The Team acknowledged Risk's request as they hurried off to get ready.

Artemis frowned as she gathered her weapons and shrugged into her jacket, she had a sick feeling in her stomach – one she hadn't felt since she joined Heiligdom. There was something they didn't know about this situation, something she ken was going to affect them all.

The seven teens slipped into the warehouse half an hour after they had been given their mission and chose their vantage points. Robin disappeared into the rafters, Artemis and Red took up positions on the catwalk that encircled the main room, Krypton and Tempest guarded the exits, and Flash and Martian were on the ground.

Several of the Shadows sat around the room, not really doing anything; until a blond man entered the room. "Get UP! Stop lazing around you useless dogs!"

Artemis' eyes widened, her blood running cold.

She didn't know how long she stood there before, "Arcaș? Ești bine?" _Archer? Are you okay? _Robin's soft voice came from the shadows.

"Sunt bine." _I'm fine. _Robin made a small hum of doubt but didn't push the subject and, after a moment, she sensed him leave. The blond man continued to yell at his inferiors and Artemis remained frozen. "Cine este asta?" _Who is that? _She asked when she felt Robin alight beside her silently.

"Asta e Sportsmaster, liderul Shadows." _That's Sportsmaster, leader of the Shadows. _

Artemis closed her eyes briefly, fighting to control her surge of emotions.

"Grenadă!" _Grenade! _Artemis instinctively turned away and plugged her ears as the homemade flash-bang grenade detonated. In the chaos that followed, she made her way down to the main floor. A number of smoke bombs went off shortly afterwards.

Red scowled as the blond snagged his sunglasses and slipped them on while the rest of the Team took out the Shadows – except for Sportsmaster.

"The Shadows are not welcome in Heiligdom territory." Tempest's level voice announced into the ringing silence. "This will be your only warning."

Sportsmaster laughed. "You kids don't get to tell me what to do. The Shadow's bow to no one."

"We're only the advance." Artemis purposefully pitched her voice a half octave higher. "And you don't want to all of Heiligdom on top of you."

"Since I appear to be outnumbered, I will leave. For now." Sportsmaster vanished as a hissing sound filled the room. Flash and Robin were spray-painting the Heiligdom symbol on the floor.

"Are you _ever _serious?!" Artemis snapped to Flash, tossing Red's glasses back to their owner.

"Says the one who stole Red's shades and disguised her voice. What was that all about anyway?"

The Team watched as Artemis chewed her lip, eyes trained on the floor. "It's nothing." Flash rage-quit and stormed away; Red stared at her for a moment – face unreadable – before turning and exiting the warehouse.

As Martian, Krypton and Tempest followed Red, Artemis buried her face in her hands.

Robin watched quietly as his sister fought to control her tears. This had all started when Sportsmaster arrived; he had a feeling Artemis knew the leader of the Shadows.

Flash grumbled angrily, Artemis was always on his back about something. She would call him out on something but refused to own up to anything he called her on. She was like his sister – the seven of them knew everything about each other.

He paused, no they didn't know everything. They didn't even know each other's real names. He knew Robin's native language was Romanian, he knew Red and Artemis grew up in Gotham, he knew Tempest spoke formally out of habit, he knew Krypton had anger issues, and he knew Martian sometimes sang the younger children to sleep in a language no one recognized.

Flash bit his lip (a habit he had picked up from Artemis, actually) in guilt; something had obviously shaken the blond girl. And he had experience with how unshakeable Artemis really was.

Red and Tempest watched as Artemis threw a bouncy ball at the wall over and over again. "I am worried about Artemis. She has retreated into herself since our mission."

"Yeah, and she was acting weird during the mission too." Red was worried about the younger girl, he may not always get along with her but she was still his sister and he knew she wouldn't have acted the way she did without a good reason. "But I don't think we should push her. If she wants to tell us, she will."

"This is true. We all have things we hide." Tempest's words made the unformed idea in Red's mind solidify.

Artemis' past had come back to haunt her. And whether or not she explained it, the Team would be there to help her fight it.

Martian and Krypton were walking outside Sanctuary. "Do you think Artemis is okay?"

Krypton glanced at his unofficial girlfriend. "She's tough, M. I think she'll make it through this."

"I just don't think I've seen her this way since she first got here."

The black haired teen hugged the auburn girl close to him. "She'll be fine, Meg. Artemis doesn't stay down that easily."

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**Because this is a no-powers AU and the Team can't have psychic conversations I figured they could have their secret conversations in Romanian instead. **

**Remember to Review!**

**++ ImagineShine**


End file.
